The Developmental Research Program (DRP) is designed to provide funding to initiate promising translational studies with a focus on brain tumors. High priority will be given to projects that will generate clinically-relevant hypotheses aimed at reducing the morbidity or mortality of brain tumors or improving the quality of life of patients with brain tumors. At least annually, proposals for innovative translational brain tumor research will be solicited throughout all institutions in the Texas Medical Center. It is anticipated that some applicants will be without extensive experience in preparing successful research proposals; therefore, the DRP Co-Directors will help investigators formulate specific aims and research plans that are translational in nature, with realistic and appropriate budgets. Thus, in addition to developing promising research projects for the SPORE program, the DRP will also be a major educational activity that will further enhance the initiation and development of innovative translational research concepts in brain cancer. The SPORE Executive Committee will screen proposals for appropriate SPORE qualifications using objective criteria. The selected proposals will then undergo scientific review and prioritization by members of the SPORE External Advisory Board;final selection of the research projects to be funded will be made on the basis of these reviews. A two-year funding period will be allowed, with allocation of funds for the second year to be made after satisfactory review of a written progress report from the awardee. Additional funding may be granted, if it is felt that an additional year of work will lead to independent peer-reviewed funding and/or lead to significant enhancement in diagnosis or treatment of brain tumors;requests for this additional funding will be very carefully reviewed by the SPORE Executive Committee and External Advisory Board. As part of our continuing efforts to expand brain tumor research at The University of Texas M. D. Anderson Cancer Center and in anticipation of this SPORE application, developmental research projects were solicited;the four projects considered to be of highest potential and consistent with the translational focus of the SPORE are included here and represent those that will be considered for funding to begin in Year 1 of the SPORE program. These projects illustrate the breadth and depth of interest in brain tumor translational research at our institution.